Doviculus
Doviculus is the emperor of the evil demonic army called The Tainted Coil, and the main villain of the video game, Brütal Legend. History Life Before Taking Power Doviculus was a demon that served under the demonic empress, Succoria, though his exact rank is unknown, but he seemed to have a high position of power because of his strength. After she left for the future, Doviculus seized the chance for power and became the new ruler of demons, though he stated that he mourned for Succoria when she never returned. War with Humanity When Eddie Riggs found his way to Doviculus's time, the emperor headed to the Temple of Ormagoden after the human fought his way through all of his demons and followers. He found a short sword that belonged to Ophelia and smelled Succoria's scent on it. Doviculus believed that his former empress had returned to retake her throne by joining the humans to fight against him. The demon emperor first relied on his mini on, Lionwhyte, to crush the rebellion for him, but when he failed, Doviculus went to confront the humans himself. Upon arriving, he commended Succoria for her efforts to dethrone him (not yet realizing she wasn't there) and asked her to join him to wage war on the humans, saying if she stayed among the humans for much longer, they'd never get their stench off of her. Upon hearing this Lars Halford challenged him and said he was the human's king, but Doviculus just impaled him on his Staff Axe, noting he had less to worry about than he thought. Doviculus then summoned a horde of Bleeding Death demons to destroy the Pleasure Dome where Eddie and the others had fought Lionwhyte. He went to the Sea of Black Tears and unsealed it, hoping to make the human rebellion fight amongst itself as it had before. His plan worked since Ophelia, (who Eddie and the others believed to be a traitor due to what Doviculus said at the Pleasure Tower) threw herself into the sea, becoming Drowned Ophelia, and formed the Tear Drinkers into her army, the Drowning Doom. Final Battle with Ironheade After Eddie and Drowned Ophelia had their final confrontation, Doviculus appeared and the roadie confronted him about the demon emperor referring to Ophelia as Succoria. This only amused him and he told Eddie who Succoria really was, the most fearsome and bloodthirsty warrior of the Tainted Coil and the former empress of the demons. The one Doviculus had mistaken for Succoria hadn't been Ophelia, it had been Eddie, the one who carried her blood and it had been that blood that Doviculus had smelled, which caused him to make the mistake. Succoria had been his former master and she had traveled back in time to discover the secret of the Titan's power. However one of the human servants she brought with her had been Riggnarok, Eddie's father, who sought to slay Succoria. But the two fell in love and had a human/demon hybrid son, Eddie. Doviculus then thanked Eddie for completing his mother's mission, by demonstrating how to use the Titan's power through music. When Eddie didn't believe he was Succoria's child, Doviculus pointed out that he was wearing Succoria's shirt, which had the demon empress' name on it in twisted letters, and wielding her axe, the Separator. The demon emperor proceeded to tear out Drowned Opehlia's heart, killing her, and placed it within his own chest. Doviculus then took the new knowledge for a test drive, using his own guitar's music to combine the Sea of Black Tears with cathedrals around it, creating an enormous monster he had control of. He summoned the forces of the Tainted Coil and an epic final battle began between the demons and the humans. After one of the monster's heads was destroyed, Doviculus stated that he was glad that Succoria refused to become his mate because it meant that he was not Eddie's father. When the roadie defeated emperor's creation and the Tainted Coil, he confronted Doviculus for a final showdown. The emperor greeted him, said that Eddie was half so many things, he doubted any part of him was whole and asked if there was a word for a creature like him. Eddie just replied that he was a roadie and he kept the "trash" off the stage, before he and Doviculus began fighting each other. In the fight, the emperor was finally beheaded and had his heart torn out by Eddie. Personality Doviculus is a cruel, cunning, and malicious mastermind who enjoys making his enemies fight against each other. He will wipe out anyone who might be a threat to him and, like most of the other demons, is a highly ammoral creature. Doviculus is also extremely lustful, so much so that he is attracted to his children (but this may be normal behavior amongst the ranks of the Tainted Coil), and possesses great pride, thinking of the humans as nothing more than beasts for him to break. Doviculus's confidence is so strong that he displays shock and disbelief when he seems to be losing. He regards his minions with affection, though he also views them as expendable, and to him, they are valuable tools that he can throw away when they have no more use. Powers Doviculus is a fierce and powerful warrior even before he figured out how to tap into the powers of the Titans. As such, he is feared by demon and human alike and he inspires fierce loyalty over the Tainted Coil, whom he commands with supreme authority. Doviculus is also a master millitary mind and shows great skill at manipulating others to do what he wants. His weapons of choice are his Staff Axe, which he wields with great speed and proficiency, despite how large it is and his four necked guitar, the Hydra, which allows him to play music capable of unleashing the Titan's magic. Doviculus can use it to summon his minions, unleash plagues, and chain his foes to the ground amongst other things. He can also fly with a pair of retractable wings on his back and open his own chest. During his final battle with Eddie, Doviculus could also summon chains from the room they were fighting in, though this may actually be an ability of the creature they were in and it was doing so under its creator's orders. Trivia *Doviculus was originally voiced by Ronnie James Dio, but his voice actor was switched to Tim Curry. *His voice and legs are similar to the Lord of Darkness from Legend, while his fish-nets may be a reference to Dr. Frank-N-Furter; both of which were played by Tim Curry. *The heart in Doviculus' chest is apparently not his own since when he performs his double team with a Heart Cutter, he says that it is not his heart. It is unknown where his true heart is or if he even has one. He also uses the heart in his chest as a guitar pick when he plays the Martyrdom solo in the game. *Doviculus's design as an avatar in multiplayer differs from that of Ophelia and Eddie. While their wings are ones with stems like a dragon or bird, Doviculus has wings that separate into a triple structure, like those of a butterfly, only far more hardcore. *When Doviculus starts to perform a solo, he starts off kneeling slightly, probably because the Hydra is harder to support than the guitars used by Eddie and Ophelia due to its design. However this may be related to the religious overtones of the Tainted Coil or simply to add to the awesomeness of the solo, fitting since his guitar, by mathematics, is four times cooler than an average one because it has four necks. *Doviculus has a car called the Chariot that he can use in multiplayer, which resembles a combination of a car and a chariot. The mouth-like attachment on the front, the Coiling Maw, is available as a DLC upgrade for Eddie's car, the Deuce. *Early concept art of the Tainted Coil has a large demon in the background, which resembles Dio's mascot, Murray. This may have been an early design for Doviculus since he was originally going to be voiced by Ronnie James Dio. Category:Mature Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Misanthropes Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Spear Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Staff Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Sadomasochists